An Unlived Tale
by lessthanat
Summary: This is a story about what I think SHOULD have happened in Twilight Princess. Please tell me what you think! This is very much so LinkxIlia, but if you don't like this pairing, please at least give me the chance to convince you otherwise.
1. A seed planted

"Ilia, I'm- I'm not sure this is a great idea." He said, looking over at the door nervously. Though her father was on a business trip, he still worried he would know of her disappearance. She only smiled, walking over to his bed. She grabbed the book he had been reading before her sudden arrival from his hand and sat sternly on his lap; he couldn't help but let out a slight moan at the sudden pressure he felt between his legs. Still smirking, she dropped the book on the floor, and began to move her finger lightly across his bare chest. "Ilia, what if we get cau-" She pressed an index finger to his lips, silencing him at once. She watched the expression on his face turn from nervous hope to complete desire as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt. Her smile grew; even with such a look of utter hunger, he still managed to be the most adorable thing she'd ever laid her eyes on.

"Still don't think it's a good idea?" She said playfully. He answered her by wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into an amorous kiss. She rotated her hips back and forth slowly, feeling his nostrils flare suddenly against hers. He exhaled sharply; she could tell there was only one thing on his mind now. He rested his hands on her thighs for a moment, then they began to make their way up under her shirt. He grabbed a hold of the fabric and pulled it upward, sending shivers up her spine. Sitting upward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Suddenly, he pulled her to the side, somehow ending up on top of her. She giggled happily when she realized what had occurred. She wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer. His nostrils flared; the veins in his neck prominent, like they always were when she teased him correctly. Over the years she had noticed his habits when it came to situations like these: his nostrils would flare when a touch or action sent a blaze of lust through him, his shoulders tensed occasionally to this, as well. The veins in his neck would almost seem to grow if he was simply in the mood; goose bumps ran down his shoulders and arms whenever she put her fingers through his hair. The muscles in his stomach clenched if he approved of a sensation, and wanted it to continue, and of course, the occasional grunt or moan when he simply could not control himself. Now, it was the latter.

They had never been this close before, even though they had been the closest of friends since birth, and he was losing his mind. She could tell by the burning in his eyes that tonight, there was no stopping him. A blaze of heat shot through her core, and her smile grew even larger.

"Link, you're trembling." She said, resting her chin on his chest. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"I'll be alright," he said, smiling. She sat upright in his bed, pulling the covers up to her collarbone. She leaned over and locked her lips to his, with which he wrapped his hands around the back of her neck lovingly. His fingers grazed through her blonde hair. Reluctantly, she pulled back, straightening herself.

"I have to go," she said.

"I know." He replied. Leaning over his bed, he grabbed what clothes of hers he could without falling off. When she put her arms through the loops of her bra, he connected the straps in the back. Not leaving her skin, his hands made their way to her torso, and pulled her close to him. When he finally let go, she replaced her underwear to sit on her hips, and pulled her shirt over her head to cover her. She got up and walked over to the pants Link had literally thrown across the room and replaced them. When she turned around, the look on Link's face was obviously a little disappointed. "Why the long face?"

"You have pants on again." Link said with a chuckle.

"Were you looking at my ass?" She said. Link smiled.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I was." She laughed and approached the now standing Link, who was buttoning his own pants. She laced her fingers through the belt loops and pulled him close, with which he wrapped his arms around her promptly. She placed her hands on the small of his back; the muscles he had leaving prominent dimples where her fingers laid. He smelled of fresh water and mint, like he always did. But there was a new aroma he was giving off now, something she had not smelled before. It took her a moment to figure out what it was. He smelled of fresh water, mint, and sex.

They walked to his door, and he opened it reluctantly. She exited the doorway and turned to face him, a smile permanently embedded on her delicate face. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied, leaning forward through the doorway. She pressed her face against his. "I hope you sleep well." He said after she had pulled away.

"You too." She turned to go, but something caught her arm. Before she had time to react, she had spun around and found herself in his arms again. She lifted her head and rose on her tip-toes to meet the demand of his soft lips one more time. When he finally released her, he said

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you leave until I had one more kiss." She smiled at the young man now leaning forward through the doorway, his hands gripping the sides. "Good night, baby."

"Good night," she replied, with a smile.


	2. Lost

He dropped to his knees. _ I'm free_, he thought. He looked up at wondrously blue sky, at the clouds floating gently in the breeze. He felt the sun's rays kiss his face and neck; felt the wind caress his skin. The burns and the cuts etched into his body seemed completely insignificant now that he realized he would live to see another day. Tears poured freely down his face as he exhaled sharply with relief, completely overwhelmed with the feeling of the sun on his cheeks. The smell of fresh air filled his lungs, the taste of smoke and blood leaving his taste buds. He had stared death in the face, had come to terms with his complete non-existence as the horrible beast roared his final goodbyes, and now he was sitting on soft green grass. His upper body collapsed, his face buried in the luscious plant. Even the tiny green blades felt joy in his escape, soaking up his sobs for nutrients. Finally, he raised himself, taking one last deep breath before wiping his face. "Midna," he said. His tone completely changed now. "Midna, get out here. Now."

Hesitantly, the little imp arose from his shadow, though still in shadow form.

"What. The HELL. Was that." He said sternly, the feeling of joy completely gone from his expression.

"You act like it's MY fault!" She hissed, a little distraught.

"It WAS your fault!"

"How?"

"If you were able to get these god damned 'fused lights' or whatever the fuck-"

"Fused _Shadows._ There's a big difference."

"Midna, look at my face. Is this the expression of someone who gives a _fuck_ what anything is called?" She stared into his furious eyes, the cold expression unchanging.

"That's what I fucking thought." He stared at her for a moment, as if waiting for approval to continue. She said nothing.

"If you were able to find these Fused _Shadows_ by yourself, I wouldn't be in this mess, and I wouldn't have almost gotten fucking killed."

"Oh, don't _even_ start with that. That wasn't my fault; I had no idea Zant had turned Darbus into some hideous beast. If I did, I wouldn't have let you go in there."

Link turned around and began walking. "And exactly where do you think you're going?" Midna said, floating after him. She had to hurry to keep up with his furiously paced steps.

"Well, we might as well get the other one before something tries to fucking_ kill_ me again." He replied, his tone anything but pleasant.

"And I suppose you know where it is, since you're all-knowing?"

Link slowed. "Well, no-"

"And I suppose you know where Ilia is, too?"

He stopped. Midna, unexpecting of this, dodged violently to keep from running into him. When she came back to her sense of direction, she stopped in front of the young man. The anger in his face had vanished; it had been replaced by complete and utter sorrow. The knot in his throat was visible; she could see in his eyes that what he was seeing was not her or the vast field they were standing in, but of Ilia's sweet face. The last time he had seen her, she was being carried away. The terror in her eyes was made audible by her cry for help. The bublins holding her by the wrist had violently beaten her to the point of unconsciousness just to make her stop screaming. The only thing he remembered from that day was watching her lifeless body being thrown across the rump of a boar and taken somewhere he couldn't even imagine. Now he was being forced into 'saving the world', when the only thing that was on his mind was to feel her lips against his, even if only for one more time.

He stood there motionless for a moment; finally he inhaled a ragged breath, and said, "Don't. I can't think of… not now." He turned slightly to the left, brushing past Midna as he walked. "Link I… I didn't mean-"

"I know." His voice cracked. Midna, not knowing what to do, shrunk back into his shadow as he walked towards Castle Town.


End file.
